Celles qui se protégeaient
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: Série Ceux Qui Poudlard!Glee - Brittana - Les gens croient toujours que Santana est la plus forte ... Vraiment ?


_Coucou :)_

_Voici une petite bulle, très très courte, une sorte d'interlude pour mieux comprendre la relation Santana/Brittany dans les Ceux Qui, puisque je n'ai pas vraiment eût l'occasion d'en écrire beaucoup sur elles deux._

_Vous êtes prévenus, c'est très court ^^_

_Cette bulle est dédicacée à Megann, qui me donne de plus en plus envie d'écrire sur ces deux là ..._

* * *

**_Glee est à Ryan Murphy, et HP à J. _**

* * *

**Celles qui se protégeaient.**

Etrangement, tout le monde pense que c'est Santana qui protège Brittany.

Peut-être parce que la Serpentarde paraît plus forte, peut-être parce que sa langue aiguisée a blessé plus d'un élève de Poudlard et est suffisamment menaçante pour décourager ceux qui voudraient s'y frotter. Peut-être parce que son regard perçant suffit à faire détourner les yeux au plus courageux des Gryffondor. Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle semble protéger de son ombre son groupe d'ami, aussi explosé puisse t'il être.

Mais personne ne pense jamais que Brittany est celle qui protège Santana. Parce que personne ne fait vraiment attention à la Poufsouffle, peut-être un peu trop insignifiante, peut-être trop immature par moment. Pourtant, il y a tant à voir dans son comportement.

Comme la façon qu'elle a de regarder Santana comme si elle était la seule personne au monde à compter. Cela peut sembler insignifiant, dans un couple, et pourtant, c'est essentiel à l'équilibre de Santana.

Car Santana combat le monde à chaque seconde. Et elle ne pourrait en plus combattre ceux sur qui Brittany poses ses yeux.

Il y a aussi la manière qu'elle a de lui parler de tout, et de rien, de lui confier ses pensées les plus secrètes, sans rien attendre en retour. Sans jamais forcer Santana à avouer plus qu'elle ne le veut, sans lui soutirer ses longues déclarations d'amour. Elle sont inutiles.

Oh, bien sûr, il faudrait aussi parler de ces gestes, invisibles aux yeux des autres élèves, et qui pourtant trahissent toute une accoutumance, presque une dépendance l'une envers l'autre. Cette façon d'ajuster sa position lorsque Brittany glisse sa tête dans son cou, ou la manière dont Santana effleure ses cheveux, et en inspire le parfum, les yeux à demi-fermés, lorsqu'elle pense qu'elles sont seules.

Ce sont ces petites choses, cette série de petites attentions, qui montrent à quel point la Poufsouffle peut être la plus forte d'elles deux lorsqu'elle le veut.

Peut-être parce qu'elle a cerné Santana depuis bien longtemps, et qu'elle joue avec son caractère comme un enfant enchaînant les roulades, ou bien parce qu'elle sait ne pas lui en tenir rigueur lorsque la Serpentarde s'éloigne d'elle et l'écarte de ses sentiments.

Car les sentiments, c'est bien ce qui est au centre de leur relation. Ces sentiments si confus, mais si forts, qui les laissent essoufflées et troublées à chaque regard, à chaque effleurement, à chaque sourire. Alors tant pis si Santana ne sait pas mettre des mots dessus, ses yeux crient la vérité, ses mains parlent pour elle, son corps communique, malgré elle. Tant pis si Brittany ne sait pas non plus ce qui les relie exactement, et comment faire pour atteindre ce cœur si bien gardé.

Car au fond, rien ne les empêche de vivre cela au jour le jour, de tout simplement s'offrir ce qu'il y a de plus pur, de plus simple au monde.

Et peut-être qu'elles vont droit dans le mur. Peut-être que cela va les détruire. Peut-être que rien de tout cela n'a de sens, puisque rien n'est vraiment réel.

Mais peut-être, peut-être que c'est le début de quelque chose de grand, quelque chose de fort. Peut-être que cette force qu'elles mettent l'une et l'autre à construire cette histoire, à s'apprivoiser doucement, et à se laisser emporter, pourrait devenir impossible à arrêter.

Et finalement, tout ce qui faisait leur faiblesse fait maintenant leur force. L'imprévisibilité de Santana devient une volonté de surprendre Brittany chaque jour. L'insouciance de Brittany est une bouffée d'air frais pour la Serpentard qui a passé six longues années à contrôler chacun de ses gestes.

Alors bien sûr, cela fait beaucoup de peut-être. Et le doute est là, constamment , planant au dessus d'elles à chaque regard surpris au mieux, agressif au pire, à chaque incompréhension, à chaque lettre de ces familles qui ne peuvent pas comprendre.

Et c'est Santana que ça touche le plus. Brittany, elle, s'en fiche un peu. Elle se contente de sourire à chaque insulte, de lancer des regards vides à ceux qui voudraient bien l'étrangler. Résistance passive. Fausse ignorance. Elle est forte. Pour Santana.

Peut-être qu'un jour, elle craquera, et expliquera à la Serpentarde tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Peut-être qu'un jour elle se retournera, et lancera un maléfice de Chauve-Furie à un de ces professeurs qui la méprise pour ce qu'elle est, et ce qu'elle représente.

Mais tant qu'elle aura Santana à ses côtés, tant qu'elle pourra chaque jour vivre cette relation au grand jour, tant que ces lèvres se poseront sur les siennes avec une tendresse inattendue pour une telle battante, elle serrera les dents, et les ignorera, ces idiots.

Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'ils ratent.

Peut-être que Santana est la plus impressionnante, mais Brittany est la plus forte.

C'est sûr.

* * *

_Voili Voiloù._

_Bonne soirée, _

_Pichy_


End file.
